


secret

by z_fork



Category: Secret - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_fork/pseuds/z_fork
Summary: *题文无关*aboabo不喜慎点*搞老荒就ok了*陈山的信息素采用了大嘎都＋1的酒味*我好像把老荒写软了……咳
Kudos: 4





	secret

**Author's Note:**

> *题文无关  
> *aboabo不喜慎点  
> *搞老荒就ok了  
> *陈山的信息素采用了大嘎都＋1的酒味  
> *我好像把老荒写软了……咳

陈山发现了一个不得了的秘密。  
一个一旦公开，就能让荒木惟身败名裂的秘密。但是，他并不打算公开，这对他没有任何好处，甚至可能惹怒荒木惟，威胁到自己和家人的生命。

所以在跟张离汇报时，他选择了隐瞒。

救陈河的那天，陈山让花粉散落在袖口上成功拖延了时间，荒木惟被送到医务室休息，他就是在那里发现那个秘密的。

陈山路过的时候，闻到一股若有若无的樱花香味，虽然这股味道被另一股清酒味极力掩盖着，还是在风吹过的时候飘到了陈山的鼻子中。

这不是一般的花香，樱花树在道馆中央，更何况荒木惟花粉过敏不可能待在有花的地方。

是一个omega，此刻就待在医务室里。 

听乔瑜说千田英子是alpha，因为能力出众武艺高强被荒木惟选中待在身边。  
至于荒木惟……  
没人知道。有人猜测荒木惟是beta，因为从来没有人闻到过荒木惟的信息素，但更被人们接受的说法是荒木惟是个强大的alpha，因为在荒木惟是o这个说法传开以后，第二天任何一个从荒木惟身边经过的人都被强大的信息素味道压的腿软，直到荒木惟的背影消失在走廊尽头时这股恐怖的威压才消失。

不过现在看来，大家似乎都想错了。

陈山稍微推开一点侧门的缝隙，是一个刚好能窥见荒木惟背面的视角。  
荒木惟似乎是半倚在千田的怀里，看上去很虚弱，千田先是扶着荒木惟吃了药，然后从兜里掏出了什么，那个东西被荒木惟打掉，紧接着他们又不知道在说什么，用的是日语。千田的表情很纠结，担心，但又无可奈何。  
清酒的味道渐渐压制了樱花香，荒木惟在千田的怀里颤抖的愈发厉害。  
千田解下荒木惟的领巾，手抚上荒木惟的后颈揉了一会。起身把荒木惟罩在身下，在陈山看不到的地方，他很清楚的听到了那声呜咽。

几个月前包围了他整个生活的声音，发出的呻吟。

清酒的香气与樱花香逐渐融合成一种散发着甜甜花香的酒，在地窖里发酵了数十年之后醇厚浓烈的香气扑鼻而来，陈山有一瞬间的失神，危机感又让他很快清醒。  
眼下的情形让他不敢有一丝松懈。

等荒木惟情况好转回到房间，决定一个一个审问时，陈山被要求旁听。  
他欣然应下，只是大部分注意力都不自觉的放在荒木惟身上。

他第一次如此仔细的打量荒木惟。

才发现荒木惟有着一双好看的桃花眼，当他用那双眸子深情凝视你的时候，给你一种你被他深爱着的错觉。

但是荒木惟不会爱任何人。

“我来开车吧。”  
陈山拦住山口，眼神却是直勾勾的看向荒木惟。

荒木惟正在跟千田说着什么，陈山开口后他只是淡淡的瞥了一眼陈山，并没有说什么。

陈山就当他是默认了。

他为荒木惟打开车门，贴心的用手挡着车顶防止荒木惟磕到头，才坐上驾驶座驱车离开。

“不好奇我对千田说了什么？”  
前视镜里荒木惟嘴角扬起弧度，连眼角都带上了笑意，却让陈山在温度有些高的车里无故打了个寒颤。

“哦？说了什么？”  
陈山咽了口唾沫，握着方向盘的手忍不住收紧，骨节微微泛白，在荒木惟看不见的地方他的眉头皱成一团。

“我让千田去查道馆今天早上到现在的所以通话记录，按理讲，在尚公馆的电话打过去之后，电话单上应该就没有通话记录了，你说对吧，陈山君？”

荒木惟不紧不慢的说着，却不知道这一连串的消息里每一个字都刺激着陈山的神经。如果千田查到了，那他也该掉脑袋了。

“陈山君，你是内鬼吗？”

荒木惟嘴唇微启，却如同恶魔施撒下咒语，夺取了周围全部的氧气，陈山无法呼吸。

然而车厢里的寂静很快被打破，沉重的喘息声让陈山不得不停下车，转身看看在后座上的那位又在搞什么鬼。

荒木惟紧闭着双眼，眉头紧锁在一起，他的身体不受他控制，这种感觉让他有一瞬间的无措，但他很快又冷静下来。

他发情了，大概是那支抑制剂的副作用，只是他没想到会来的这么快，况且，他现在和一个alpha在一起。陈山是alpha中的强者，虽然陈山自己都不知道，但是荒木惟清楚，不然他也不会仅仅因为长相就选中陈山。

所以事情怎么会发展成这样呢。  
陈山看着昏睡在一旁的荒木惟，第一次有了想杀人的冲动。

陈山停好车后，却看到后座上的荒木惟面色泛着不正常的红，额头上的刘海被汗水濡湿，因为太热而微敞的领口。

他发誓，他的第一反应是荒木惟发烧了。毕竟陈山从来没有照顾过omega，就连荒木惟是omega这件事都是后知后觉想起来的。

“你发烧了？”  
陈山探出身子企图摸摸看荒木惟的额头，他的手掌刚碰到荒木惟的身体就被那烫人的温度吓了一跳。直到樱花的味道在小小的车厢里逐渐浓郁。陈山才后知后觉的反应过来。

荒木惟发情了。

荒木惟的信息素浓郁的有些烦人，无论陈山怎么忽略也忽略不掉，不仅如此，陈山觉得自己也发烧了。

我是一个正常的alpha啊！陈山想。

于是在意识还有一丝清明的时候，陈山开着车找到一家酒店。

不顾荒木惟无章法的挣扎，把人扛着就扔到了床上。

“你干什么！”  
平日里冷情的不带一点温度的声线罕见的带了点颤抖，荒木惟缩在角落里，第一次展现出本能的恐惧。

一个发情的omega和一个正常的alpha共处一室，甚至不用脑子都能想到接下来会发生什么。  
不，还可能有一种情况，陈山可能会直接杀了自己。  
荒木惟摸上自己后颈上的腺体，触到的却不是他自己的肌肤。那是他最后的底牌，起码可以让alpha稍微冷静一点。

意料之外的是，陈山并没有做什么，只是静静的站在那，居高临下的看着荒木惟。

“您发情了。”

陈山的声音唤回了荒木惟的一点理智，他能感觉到自己身下那处一片黏腻，并且丝毫没有停下的意思，他甚至想朝陈山扑过去，让他在自己体内成结，咬破自己的腺体，完全的标记他。

不行。  
“陈山。”  
荒木惟自己都没察觉，他唤出来的这一声带着多少求饶的意味。  
他只能这么做，omega在alpha前毫无办法，这也正是他最唾弃自己的一点。

“荒木先生，您是在害怕？”  
alpha带着特有的威压一步步走来，厚重的威士忌味道把荒木惟包裹在酒精里，只有拼命的深呼吸才能吸取到一些救命的氧气。

“别怕。”  
滚烫的气息喷洒在荒木惟的腺体上，最后的底牌也暴露在alpha的手下，荒木惟彻底成了任人宰割的鱼肉。

樱花的香气蔓延了整个房间，也牵扯着陈山紧绷的神经。只有这种时候，他才能真正的属于自己一会。  
“荒木惟……”  
他呢喃着咬遍荒木惟的身体，在身下人的呻吟颤栗中彻底沉入欲海。这具被情欲染上了樱花粉色的身体彻底向他敞开，无声中邀请他品尝。

这个时候，他不再是陈山，他也不再是荒木惟了。不用再去担心自己那天会死，不用再去勾心斗角的算计，只遵循本身的欲望，回到人类最原始的状态。

他们亲吻着拥抱，抵死纠缠。  
舌尖舔上挺立的乳首，软弹的感触让陈山情不自禁的吸吮，似乎下一秒就能喷薄出乳白的乳汁。一边的乳首被舌头宠幸，另一边的自然也不能受了冷落，陈山手下毫不留情的蹂躏着脆弱的乳首，柔软的胸肉被五根手指抓揉着，荒木惟完全失去了理性，大敞着身子任陈山玩弄。  
陈山的手指顺着脊柱一路滑下，紧实丰满的臀肉从指缝中溢出。

“啊～”  
第一根手指轻松的进入后穴，omega发情时分泌的淫液起了很好润滑作用，于是陈山随意开拓几下便加到了第三根手指。  
陈山的手指模拟着性交的行为曲着手指抽插，一次又一次碾过omega的敏感点，直到omega颤抖着射出来才停手。

“荒木先生这么敏感，待会可怎么办啊？”  
陈山轻笑一声，不顾荒木惟的挣扎随意找了根绳子绑住荒木惟的根部，没想到龟头抵到后穴的时候荒木惟又挣扎起来。

“别怕，啊，很舒服的，你要乖一点。”  
费了半天口舌也没把omega安抚好，陈山彻底失了耐心。他拽住荒木惟的脚踝把荒木惟拉到自己身下，一只手掌握着荒木惟的手腕，一只手控着他的腰，不由分说的挤进他早已准备好的穴口，挺着腰一下捅到最深处。  
“不行……陈山…唔”  
荒木惟无力的摇着头，眼泪从眼角出流下打湿了枕头。身体却把陈山的粗大照顾的让陈山爽过了头。  
陈山在荒木惟温暖的甬道里停留了一会，等荒木惟的哭声逐渐弱下，才试探着挺了挺腰。

“啊…停…”  
荒木惟的胳膊圈上陈山的脖子，拒绝反而更像邀请，陈山吻住那张喊个不停的嘴，把荒木惟的呻吟压回口中。  
九浅一深的操干下荒木惟很快就软了身子任人摆弄。当陈山捅到一个点的时候荒木惟突然尖着嗓子喊了一声，肠道无规律的抽搐夹的陈山差点射在里面。

“荒木先生夹我夹的那么紧，怎么，是想给我生孩子吗？”  
陈山坏心眼的整根抽出，看着小穴一点点闭合后再趁机整根插入，照着荒木惟的敏感点狠重的顶撞着，荒木惟被迫的承受着陈山的顶弄，他被陈山肏的浑身酸软，什么话都说不出来了，只能哑着嗓子在陈山大开大合的操干中混合着日语嗯嗯啊啊的乱叫一通。  
“等……不要……不……哈……陈山……陈……”  
荒木惟的话语被撞碎的破碎不堪，但陈山大概知道荒木惟想说什么。  
他钳住荒木惟的腰，缓慢而坚定着撞着那道屏障，企图把阻碍撞开一个口，纵然荒木惟一万个不想，腔口还是在陈山的顶撞下开了一个小缝，陈山就趁机挤了进去。  
“啊……疼…哈啊…慢点……混蛋”  
生殖腔内更加紧致温暖，陈山倒吸了口凉气，不禁加快了操干的速度。  
“唔……混蛋……混蛋……陈山…慢点……啊”  
荒木惟的手抵在胸前，嘴里颠来倒去就这么几个词，他感觉到体内陈山的阴茎又涨大了几分，他很害怕万一陈山射进来他该怎么办。  
陈山稍微放缓速度，咬上荒木惟的耳垂。  
“荒木先生要是不想让我射进去，在里面成结，就放松点，夹我夹得这么紧，不知道还以为是荒木先生口嫌体正直的把戏。”陈山突然加快速度，他反手捂住荒木惟的嘴，继续在荒木惟的耳边说。“不过也辛亏是我，换成别人，您可早被完全标记，小孩都不知道生了几个了。”  
陈山说完就抽出来阴茎射在了荒木惟的小腹上，他将筋疲力尽的荒木惟抱起来叹了口气。  
“体力这么差啊？”  
荒木惟回他一个白眼，歪过脖子露出还肿胀的腺体，示意他咬上。

“唔～”  
荒木惟发出一声闷哼，陈山的信息素在alpha中少见的霸道，浓烈的威士忌的味道掩盖了荒木惟身上淡淡的樱花香，倒是省去了荒木惟日后再做伪装的麻烦——反正陈山的信息素也够强够霸道，陈山目前对外的性别又是beta，干脆这么用着好了。  
冷静下来的陈山把昏睡的荒木惟清理好，在他身旁惶惶不安的坐着，思考着明天的说辞，他不知道自己是怎么睡着的什么时间睡着的，但如果要他重来一遍，他绝对不会选择醒来。

“陈 山 君。”

陈山 卒。

才怪。

陈：“所以……您之前身上的alpha的信息素是？”

荒：“想知道？”

陈：“嗯。”（乖巧点头）

荒：“趁人还没死透，用刀把腺体完整的割下来，不能打麻药，不然会破坏信息素的强度。所以你必须塞住那个人的嘴，把他绑在实验台上，不然他的惨叫会让你以为误入了杀猪场，对了，你还要佩戴全套的安全装备，毕竟你不知道血会溅出来喷到哪，也许是你的脸上，你嘴里甚至能尝到恶心的铁锈味，也许是手上，那之后你肯定会时刻想洗手，毕竟……”

陈：“好了我知道了您不用再说了张离喊我回家吃饭我先走了拜拜了您嘞”

**Author's Note:**

> 肖正国是beta，所以陈山为了伪装也是beta，成为陈山之后懒得麻烦于是一直没有改，对外还是beta
> 
> 千田和荒木只是临时标记，顶多撑个两三天，不作数，但是陈山就差成结了……是吧
> 
> 所以现在荒木惟是陈山的omega了


End file.
